Love Through The Ages
by SagittarianSorceress
Summary: LEMON Uh I'm npt really sure what chapter this is but anyway. There is a Lemon........ tryin to get some of my little Hentais to read the story lol. I'm a Hentai too so I wrote it. But for you non hentai ppl its not all that serious.
1. Introdution

Love Through The Ages

Introduction (Mini Chapters)

Love is something that can never change. Love is hardly ever the same. Love comes in so many unique forms. Such as the love of Inuyasha and Kagome. Or the love that Rin and Sesshomaru share. Or maybe the love of Miroku and Sango:( which isn't much love :). But you get where I'm going with this. Or maybe you don't .( _And I know ya'll probably thinking that Sesshy and Rin aren't really like that but guess what I'm not following the story plot of Inuyasha jusst using its characters oh and switching their ages but whatever back to the story.)_

Obviously you know about the relationships of Sesshy and Rin, Inuyasha and Kaggy, and don't forget the not so lovely love thing going on between Sango and Miroku. But do you understand it? Me neither. Oh and love isn't just unchangeble, diifferientiated, or unique it's also un-understandable(_is that aword_?)!

Hopefully we have some people with enough sense or is smart enough (no offense) to keep up with the story. Oh well, happy reading. Hope you like it. Chapter one here we come. Oh god that was so corny, oh well.


	2. Inuyasha

Inuyasha's Story (Mini-Chapter 1)

Kagome and I have been through so much sice we've met. I mean for God sakes I almost killed the girl. Not knowing who she was of course. Other than that my past and well our past, I love her.

Being with Kagome has it's downsides. I mean she's bossy. She nags constantly. She's scary. Did I mention she was bossy? And you try waking up next to her in the morning. With the bed head and the morning breath and the bead head(_I know he said bed head twice but thats the worst part i mean i hate waking up in the morning and my hair just be sticking up all over th place and my mom oh sry bac to the story)._I'm telling you it is very horrific. Oh and she's a bitch, well when she wants to be which is most of the time. But don't get me wrong there are advantages in this relationship.

I mean she's a beautiful girl. She takes care of me but sometimes thinks she's my mother. And well besides the horrocious mornings she's pretty damn good looking (_That does not sound right coming from a girls mind but i mean I am writing this as Inuyasha_). And I'm her love slave.

_Oh and you don't have to tell me. I know my chapters are short. That's why they're called MINI CHAPTERS. Duh (stupid people ha ha j/k)_


	3. Kagome

Kagome's Story (Chapter 3)

Me and Inuyasha have been through so much since we've met. I mean he almost killed me, thinking I was his Ex;Kikyo. Other than that his past and our past I love him.

As Inuyasha's girlfriend I do what I can to keep him happy. As does he. But being his girlfriend has its downsides. He has a bad tempur and is quick to jump to conclusions. Not to mention his family, can you say toppyoushimonai (_I can't haha_). Him and his brother wait let me re-phrase it before he has a cow his half brother don't really get along but they basically tolerate eachother and well my bestfriend Rin is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother's girlfriend. Oh but don't get me wrong being with an Inuyasha has its advantages.

He is sooooo cute. And strong. Did I mention he was cute. He's half demon so you can expect more. Not to mention he's my love slave.

_Don't worry my chapters are going to get longer. And anybody who plans too review do me a favor and do as my personal friend MikoGurl/ demonic girl says and keep ur bullshit comments to ur self. But if ur gonna be nice keep em' commin._


	4. Miroku

Miroku's Story (Chapter 3)

I have sort of a reputation well I used too, I still kindaa do. I was known as the perverted monk. I know it sounds bad but that's just who I was. I have to admit that a special someone inspired me to change my ways (_Aww that was me wasnt it_) and her name is Sango (_Damn_), but somethings just aren't worth changing.

I'm in love with the lovely Sango (_damn,damn,damn,damn,damn_). And well we are going to live happily ever after (_Ha ha yea right not if I can helpit , Oh I can ha ha becuz I'mwriting the story muhahaha_) Sango is just like no other. She's just her. I can't really point out the downsides or advantages of being with her because we aren't really exclusive. All I know is that she is ver indecisive, she won't make up her mind. But I know she wants me.

_Anything in (...) is written by me or anything in slanty writting. I'm sorry ya'll but I love the hentai so don't expect Sango and Miroku to live "Hapilly Ever After" in this story no,no,no,no. Cassy read my story and review, Asha read my stroy and review, Barb I'm begging you to read my story AND review. : Puts on sad puppy eyes and pokes out bottom lip, Sniff, Sniff Pleeeeease:_


	5. Sango

Sango's Story (Chapter 4)

Hmmmm. What to say about Miroku? What to say,what to say. I'm sorry I got nothin' Oh wait yes I do. I'll have to admit I had a crush on Mirokey. But he was mainly known as the perverted monk.I mean he was kinda like a male slut, running around asking random women to be his baby momma.

I know he likes me and all but his rep is just ugh. The downsides of being with Miroku is not being with Miroku. The advantages of being with Miroku is not being being with Miroku. You know , he wants me. Did I say how sexy he was? (_hehe That was from me :blows kisses:)_

_OMG this mini chapter was even minnier than all the others. Oh well I'm sorry for all the interuptions in between the character's "story" but I'm hyped on chocolate right now so I'm going a little insane in the membrane ( ha ha I rhymed).On to my next Extremely short Chapter. Woohoo._


	6. Rin

Rin's Story ( chapter 5)

We'll, I'm 18 and my boyfriend ( Sesshomaru) is 25 in human years that is. But I Love him. All I'm sayin is age ain't nothing but a number. There isn't much to say about Sesshy. Except for that we've been together for a while. Which means we no eachother pretty well.

The downsides of being with Sesshy , hmmmm this may take a minute. He's too bossy. Too clean. Such a perfectionist. Bad tempur. Conclusion jumper. Can't cook. Spends more time at work than with me. Even though he is making that money.

Advantages of having my Sesshy. He's a full demon reppin Inu who takes pride in who he is, Who usually despises humans but made an exception with me. Sesshomaru is very ricn, I'm living large right about now. Ummmmmm and well he's other things un-mentionable to a young- audience.

_Ha ha ha young Audience yeah right. I know about ya'll. But sorry there won't be any lemony goodness going on in my story. ( I'll have to think about it). Next Chapter here the hell we come. Yay school is almost over. Can I get an amen. All: Amen._


	7. Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru's Story ( Chapter 6)

I'm 25 and my girlfriend Rin is 18. She's legal so don't look at me like I'm doing something wrong. I have been with Rin for a while and hope to soon be wed.

Downsides of being with Rin , well there aren't many. But I wouldn't say she's perfect. Rin is too playful and doesn't know when to be serious. She is also very needy, as if she does not know how to take care of herself. She has never cooked a day in her life which causes us to eat out very often I mean we are on a first name basis at Red Lobster. She also does not understand my responsibilities as a working man. She also sometimes doubts that I love her.

Advantages of being with Rin. She is someone I can can see myself having a future with. She tries her best to keep us happy as a couple. And well the sex is ummm nah I can't tell you that, I'm not that kind of man. What? She is legal.(_ Imfasis on the is_). Well I get It when I want it but not unless she doesnt want it.

_Gomen, but that last sentence confused me and that's ashame because I wrote it. I know ya'll probably wonder who the characters are pouring there love life out to but To tell you the truth I don't know, use your imagination make believe that Youre a reporter for Love In Normal People magizine interviewing them. I don't know, Oh well R&R people. Now we can get to the actual story.Yesssssssss._


	8. The Next Morning

Chapter 7

Inuyasha and Kagome's Morning-

"Inuyasha wake up." whispered Kagome into Inuyasha's ear. "What do you want asked." Inuyasha who was now upset but still half- sleep. "Nothing." said Kagome with a smirk on her face . "Ahhh Kagome!" said Inuyasha who was now furious . " Must you bother me while I'm sleeping?" asked Inuyasha. "No, not really." said Kagome without a slight expression on her face. Inuyasha turned over on his side so now him and Kagome were face to face. "Then..." he started off calmly, "Leave me alone!" yelled Inuyasha as he turned back on his other side. " Don't yell at me." mummbled Kagome. Inuyasha just ignored her comment.

Kagome put her arm aroung Inuyasha as if she were giving him a hug and whispered " I'm Sorry." Inuyasha didn't budge . Kagome closed her eyes as if she were going to cry (_big baby ha ha ha_). "I love you." she said shyly. "I love you too" said Inuyasha who was now officially awake. Just then Kagome's eyes popped open and began to glisten like the stars. "You do?" asked Kagome. "Yup" replied Inuyasha. " Awww" said Kagome with a pause " Are you sure?" " Yes, otherwise I would not have said I love you too." said Inuyasha with a I- want-to-say-duh-so-bad look on his face.

Kagome did a back flip (_damn how you gonna do that shit early in the morning_) and was now sitting on Inuyasha." Now what?" asked Kagome " This" said Inuyasha as he sat up and embraced her tightly as he laid back down.

_Uh Oh somebody getting freaky early in the morning. Ha ha ha ha. _

Rin and Sesshomaru's Morning

Sesshomaru turned over to say 'Good morning' to the lovely Rin when he noticed that she was not lying there. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a cough and then the flush of a toilet. Not long after Rin walked into the room looking sick, attempting to get back in bed, assuming that Sesshomaru was still asleep.

"Good Morning Rin."said Sesshy as soon as Rin pulled the covers back on. "Oh Good Morning Fluffy." said Rin Softly. "No good morning kiss?" asked Sesshomaru concerned (_I guess he's used to a passionate kiss in the morning_). "Oh I'm sorry." said Rin as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "What was that?" asked Sesshomaru with a slight sign of humiliation in his voice. Rin didn't answer. " May I ask what's wrong?" said Sesshomaru. "I'm not sure what's wrong, I've been feeling a little sick." Said poor Rin. "Well why haven't you said anything , you know I can have the doctor here within a few minutes." stated Sesshomaru proudly. "Whatever, I'm in no condition to argue with you." Said Rin in a angry yet sickly voice. "I wasn't arguing." said Sesshomaru with a OMg I didn't mean to make you mad face. " I'm calling the doctor now." said Sessh "Ok" said Rin. "The doctor is on her way." "Ok" said Rin "Are you okay?" asked Sesshomaru."OK" said Rin once again "What the hell, say something besides OK!" exclaimed a now furious Sesshomaru. "Alright." said Rin " Oh whatever, I give up." said Sesshomaru as he jumped up out of bed and put on his pajama pants and slippers (_and then he smoked his pipe yea right only old people do that_).

Sesshomaru went downstairs to get some Coffee when he heard the bell ring. " Oh hello Dr. Grace." said Sesshomaru " Oh Lord Sesshomaru call me Lacey." said Dr. Grace " Ok Lacey well call me Lord Sesshomaru sike you can call me Sesshomaru i guess" said Sesshomaru jokingly " Alright where's Rin?" said Dr. Grace " She's upstairs, do you need me to take you to her?" asked Sesshy " I know my way." said Dr. Grace with a smile. Dr. Grace began to walk up the stairs with Sesshomaru following her just then a blur ran past, then the bathroom door shut. "What the..." said Dr. Grace un able to fininsh her sentence. "Oh I think that's Rin she has been doing that all morning." Finally Rin departed from the bathroom. " Konichi Wa Dr. Grace." said Rin with a bow "Hello Rin." said Dr. Grace as Rin began to walk back to the room with both Dr. Grace and Sesshomaru following.

"What seems to be the problem, Rin?" Asked Dr. Grace "I'm not sure Lacey I've just been very sick."said Rin " I have been randomly vomiting, and my stomach has been very sensitive to certain smells." said Rin "Well when was the last time you've had your menstrual cycle."asked Dr. Grace "That's it I'm out." said Sesshomaru leaving the two women to talk. "Like I was asking before Sesshomaru became so immature when was your last period." said Dr. Grace "Umm last month." said Rin "It was suppossed to have been back by last week." continued Rin "Uh oh, Rin I'm gonna need you to take a pregnancy test." Just then Rin's jaw dropped "A what?" said Rin "A pregnancy test." Repeated Dr. Grace " No, I heard what you said, but I can't be pregnant!" yelled Rin , loud enough that Sesshomaru heard her out side of the door. " Pregnant?" screamed Sesshomaru as he busted in the room. " Yes pregnant." said Dr. Grace. "But we do need her to take a test first." "I'll take it" said Rin "Yes she'll take it." said Sesshomaru "Ok I'll be right back." said Dr. Grace. A few minutes later Dr.Grace was back with the new test. "Ok Rin I trust that you can figure out how to use this but if not just pee on the stick." said Dr. Grace with a laugh. "Ok, I'm going." said Rin "How long do we have to wait?" asked Sesshomaru "It's instant result." said Dr. Grace. "Good." said Sesshy. Rin came walking out the bathroom with sort of a smile sort of a frown on her face. "So." asked both in unicin "It's Positive." said Rin " Oh Rin I'm so happy for you." said Dr. Grace. Sesshomaru fell to his knees and began to cry manly tears. " Are those tears of joy or tears of anger" asked Rin " The aren't tears at all." said Sesshomaru as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. " What's his problem?" aske Dr. Grace "I don't know said Rin as she began to cry (_happy tears_)

"How could she be pregnant.""We're not ready for this." thought Sesshomaru as he drove down the highway. He kept talking to himself until he reached his destination. Inuyasha's house. "Inuyasha!" screamed Sesshomaru as he banged on the door. Sesshomaru repeated himself "Inuyasha." "Come on man open this door." Just then Inuyasha realized(_dude, how the hell do you spell that_) that he was being called but also realized that him and Kaggy were a little busy and looked up. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" asked Kagome wondering why he had stopped (_stopped what? I'm not sure_). "I don't know it sounds like someone's calling me." said Inuyasha dumbfounded "I think that was me." said Kagome "No it was a different kind of call, It sounded like my brother." said Inuyasha "Your half brother remember your half brother so it doesn't matter." said Kagome not able to wait any longer. "Inuyasha open the door, this is serious."Yelled Sesshomaru "You can't tell me you didn't hear that."said Inuyasha "Hear what?" said Kagome trying to deny hearing it. "Ok, Ok." said Kagome. " You can go see what's going on but I'm staying right here."said Kagome angrily "I'll be right back." said Inuyasha putting his clothes on. "And I'll be waiting." mummbled Kagome as Inuyasha walked out of the bedroom door.

"Inuyash..." said Sesshomaru as Inuyasha cut him off with a "Nani." "Open the door." said Sesshomaru "Don't have a cow." said Inuyasha openning the door. Sesshomaru was greeted with a very un-happy look from Inuyasha. "What do you want?" said Inuyasha with an I-Hate-You-Right-About-Now look on his face. "Don't give me that look." growled Sesshomaru "Well you're disturbing something." hissed Inuyasha (_what are they animals growling and hissing at eachother_)" Rin's pregnant." blurted out Sesshomaru unable to hold it back any longer. Inuyasha's jaw dropped "Excuse me," said Inuyasha unable to believe what he had just heard. "Don't make me say it again." said Sesshomaru "Come in." said Inuyasha even though he knew he would regret it. "We need to talk." said Inuyasha

Sango and Miroku's Morning-

As the sun's morning rays began to beat on her face Sango had no choice but to wake up. " Oh my god what time is it." thought Sango as she heard her little brother winning to their mother. She yawned and stretched while still laying in bed. "Just a few more minutes." said Sango as she curled back up under the covers. As soon as she began to doze off she heard a peck at her window and a low "Sango." Her eyes instantly opened. "What was that?" she asked herself as she got up and rubbed her eyes. Then there was another peck in which was followed by a whispered "Sango." "There it is again." thought Sango as she pulled back the curtains on her window and looked down. It was Miroku. Just as she looked down Miroku threw another pebble at the window that hit her in the forehead. "Damn you Miroku." yelled Sango "Oh, I am so sorry I was trying to get your attention." apologized Miroku. "Sure you were." said Sango with a roll of the eyes. "Come downstairs." said Miroku "Why?" asked Sango "Because I want to take you somewhere." said Miroku "I can't, you know my mother doesn't approve of you ( _hey cassey that sounds just like me and you_)." said Sango with an upset look on her face. "Then sneak out." said Miroku flashing his charming smile and glistening eyes. "Pleeeeasssse." begged Miroku "Aww how can I say no to that face." said Sango causing Miroku to blush. "Ok I'm gonna get dressed and climb out the window." said Sango "Hurry it up." said Miroku A few minutes later Sango was on ground and ready to leave. Miroku help out his hand for her to hold amiled and said "Shall we?" "We shall." smiled Sango as they began to walk away.

_Yay. Chapter 7 complete see people I told ya'll my chapters were gonna get longer. And I shall add, this one was very long well compared to the others. Hope your enjoying it so far. But if not dont tell me because I am very aware of how much I suck at writing stories :'(I'm more of a poem person anyway :-P sike Ai Shiteru and until next Chapter._

_Neisha A.K.A. Sagittarian Sorceress 1 he he he_

_Daughter of the Goddess of Love( Aphrodite) he he sorry Cassy I have alot of mothers I'll acknowledge u._

_Ok guys let me acknowledge my friend my"Okaa" Cassy most of you don't know her by name but trust me you know her she has stories on fanfic, one is old friends,new love you should read it sometime. Let me show ya'll my family web Okaa & Sesshy - Myself and My sister (Arch- An- Angel she has a story too that you should read she comes highly reccomended by me) Myself and Miroku - have no existing kids Arch-An-Angel & Naraku - Sarai and Shay ( them two don't have fanfic names but I'm pursuading Sarai to get one) HeHeHe see Okaa now ur acknowledge now acknowledge me. O let me Acknowledge barb (XxtsuriaixX but don't read her stories she claims they suck read Randomness) In the words of Tsuriai Its the Azn Swazian Baby hehe i'm not even asian but i love saying that._


	9. Rain Has a Meaning

Chapter 8 Rain Has A Meaning

That Afternoon

Hours began to go by as Kagome waited, Sango enjoyed herself, Sesshomaru talked and as Rin grew worried. Rin wasn't sure who to turn to with her problem especially if the one person who loves her doesn't approved. On the other hand Sango was enjoying herself at the moment (_you'll find out where Miro took her later )_). Kagome was just laying there alone staring at the ceiling as it began to spin, as of then she had fallen asleep.

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

I can't believe he would do this to me after all this time. He said he would always love me no matter what so why isn't he here? I mean what the hell. He said that he would love me forever and that he would never leave but really what does this look like. Uhhh when he gets back. Calm down Rin you are pregnant. When he gets back he's gonna die I swear he's dead to me.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

I can't believe she's pregnant. I'm going to be a father. But what if it isn't mine, that whore. No I take that back Rin would never do that to me. Would She? I don't know. Maybe I should go back home.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

:cricket, cricket: (_She's sleep remember_)

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I can't believe he got Rin pregnant. While I'm trying to get Kagome pregnant he has already succeded in doing so. Maybe I should ask him to go home.

**P.O.V.s over**.

"Shouldn't you be getting back home." said Inuyasha. "Yeah I should be." said Sesshomaru as Inuyasha began to shove him out the door.

Sesshomaru put on his jacket as it began to rain. As he got in his car he realized that he had done something wrong, therefore he went to the convienience store and bought Rin some roses and chocolates (_aww how sweet_). Sesshomaru began to practice his apology to her until he began to pay attention to the fact that he had got caught in traffic.

As it began to rain Rin walked over to the window and sat on the window seat ledge. She began to stare deep into the glooomy sky. Rin sat there until she began to feel her eyes fill up with tears. She got up and walked into her personal bathroom and wipped her eyes. As she looked in the mirror all she could see was herself alone with her child as if to say that Sesshomaru would never return. She continued crying.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs slowly as he noticed the rain. His instinct told him that something was wrong. But with who he was not aware of. He stopped at the top step and sat down as he tried to figure out what might be wrong. He couldn't figure it out so he decided to continue to his bedroom where Kagome had been for hours.

Kagome woke up and stretched as she looked out the window and saw that it was rainning. Inuyasha still hasn't been back. She thought as she got up and ran out the room just as Inuyasha began to run in.

BANG! Inuyasha and Kagome had had a collision. Down the stairs they rolled. As soon as they hit bottom Inuyasha jumped up and held out his hand immidiatly to help Kagome.

"I'm sorry I left you waiting so long." said Inuyasha

"It's ok," said kagome taking his hand and standing up.

"You'll just have to make it up to me." She said still holding his hand and walking up the stairs (_well we know where they're going_)

Inuyasha's face lit up as he walked behind her.

"Come on Sango." yelled Miroku as he rushed under a tree.

"I can't believe its raining, and I was having a good time." said Sango with a smile

"You were?" said Miroku Shocked.

"Yes I was." said Sango

"Well I'm suprised." said Miroku

"You should be." said Sango as the two faces began to get closer and closer.

"Oh just hurry up and kiss me." said Sango

" And you won't smack me." said Miroku

"Not this time, now kiss me you fool." said Sango giggling

"Good." said Miroku

Just then they kissed and at that very moment the sun came back out.

_A/N: Awww how sweet. School over yay yay yay. Coming up Chapter 9. R&R love ya much._

_**S.S. 1 **_


	10. Chapter 9 part one

Chapter 9 Part One

Sesshomaru got home only to find Rin sitting at the steps waiting for his return. He could tell that she wasn't happy by the expression on her face.

"These are for you." said Sesshomaru as he pulled the flowers from behind his back.

"Keep them." said Rin not wanting to listen to anything Sesshomaru had to say.

"Oh so you don't want this either." said Sesshomaru as he pulled the box of chocolates out of his jacket

"You can keep the flowers, but I want those chocolates." said a chocolate-craving Rin as she reached for the chocolates

Silence spread through the room for a while until Rin finally said something.

"Why did you leave like that?" asked Rin

"Because I couldn't deal with the fact that you were pregnant," said Sesshomaru

"Oh wow, we really need to talk."said Rin as she walked into the kitchen

InuYasha just layed there as Kagome got out of the bed to use the potty (_:Shrugs shoulder:_). Kagome came back and sat on the bed. As Kagome went down to lay her head on his arm she noticed the blank look on his face.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" asked Kagome a bit worried

"Nothing." said Inuyasha

"There's something wrong." said Kagome

"No there isn't." said Inuyasha stubbornly

"Inuyasha, don't lie to me." said Kagome

"Nothing is wrong, KAGOME." said Inuyasha mad at the fact that she wouldn't leave him alone

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG." said Kagome starring daggers at Inuyasha

Inuyasha could definantly take a hint so he sat up and him and Kagome began to talk.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" as Sango pulling away from Miroku.

"I don't know." said Miroku pulling her back.

"I'm serious Miroku." said Sango

Miroku let go of her with a sigh. "It's seven o'clock." said Miroku looking at his watch

"Oh Miroku I gotta get home, Your forgetting that I_ snuck_ out early this morning." said Sango as her cell started to vibrate. She looked at her phone.

"It's Kohaku." she said with a worried look on her face.

"I know where you are.Don't worry I didn't tell mommy where you went or who you went with. I did tell her though that you went to Kagome's house, so don't worry you're off the hook and can come home through the front door." said Kohaku without taking one faint breath.

"Thank you Kohaku!" said Sango just before he hung up the phone.

Sango clapped and gave Miroku a big ol' kiss that took his breath away literallly.

"Are you at least going to tell me what's going on."asked Miroku when Sango finally let him go

"Nope." said Sango as she slapped his butt and ran for him to chase her

Miroku caught up with her pretty quickly. He grabbed her waist and the two encountered yet another "magical" kiss. They were yet again making out until Sango decided that she had to go home.

"Miroku this is what we're gonna do you can walk me home, but when we get a couple of houses away from mine I'll walk alone.Ok." said Sango

"Alright." said Miroku with a nod.

Miroku walked Sango home until they reached the house before her own.

"Well we're back where we started, I guess." said Miroku with a somewhat sad look on his face.

"I guess so." said Sango with her own sad expression.

"So, I guess this is good night." said Miroku

" Until tomorrow." said Sango leaning in to give him a kiss

" Tomorrow?" asked Miroku

" Yeah, you should come back tomorrow." said Sango

" Okay." said Miroku as he floated away.

**A.N.: Okay this is just Part One of chapter 9, because I needed ya'll opinion on something. I need to know something before I continue with the story. I need to know if you guys want the story to be all boring and regular by keeping Rin and Sesshomaru together or do you want me to spice things up a little, make them split up over a mystery reason. Well really I'm basically asking if you care or not, if not then be prepared for Rin and Sesshy to be no more.**

**S.S. **1


	11. Chapter 9 part two

**Chapter 9 Part 2  
A/n: Gomen to all the Rin/Sesshy fans but I need to split them up. What kind of Evil Bitch would I be If I didn't? They're splitting up and that's final! BUT you'll see why, and I'm telling you it's gonna be JUICY! Bye Bye Rin and Sessh, HELLO Sessh and Mystery Women! Aww guys don't hate me too much. Lol, yea right you could never hate me right. looks at angry fans who have knives and guns Wait don't do it looks at angry fans again while backing away slowly Is that a tetsuseiga I see? backs away faster OH lordy Jesus, don't let them kill me fans keep coming I'm sorry It wasn't my idea uh blame XxtsuriaixX Fans leave me alone and starts to chase tsuriai Uh Oh, I'm sorry Barbra. Hey peoples leave her alone or RIN gets it. OK on with the story**!  
**Back at Kagome and Inuyasha's house**  
"Oh um, Inuyasha honey, baby, dearest." said Kagome  
She only does that when she wants something. thinks Inuyasha  
"What do you want Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gruffly  
"Um, just to tell you that Shippo's coming." said Kagome quietly, but loud enough for Inuyasha's cute doggy ears to hear.  
"Coming where?" asked Inuyasha with a stern look on his face  
"Um, to our house, uh I invited him." said Kagome  
"You invited him here? To my home?" said Inuyasha pointing to the ground gesturing possession.  
"If you haven't noticed, Inuyasha that's said in that extremely annoying Kagome voice, I live here too." said Kagome  
"Well, I have a problem with the fact of you not asking me," said Inuyasha  
"This is my house, Inuyasha. He's coming over and that's final!" stated Kagome  
But Inuyasha kept it coming.   
"All I'm saying is that, I don't want that loud mouthed kid (haha) in my house." said Inuyasha  
"Um, Inuyasha you're kinda forgetting something Shippo's all grown up by now. Last time we saw him was after we found out about Kikyo and Bankotsu's daughter ( they were both dead so why not put then together, even though Ban is like um let's just say younger than Kikyo) and after we destroyed that bastard Naraku. We returned to present day Tokyo which means Shippo has most likely aged as if he were human." said Kagome taking a deep breath  
"Yeah, so," said Inuyasha, upset to hear that Kikyo had a child and he hadn't had the privilege of a child of his own around.  
"Which means Shippo's about 15 because last time we saw him Rin was 7 and he was 50 well 5 and that was about 10 no 11 years ago meaning..." said Kagome pausing to recalculate the years. "He's 16." finished Kagome  
"OK, when is he coming again?" asked Inuyasha willing to give up the argument  
"Tomorrow," said Kagome as she quickly gave Inuyasha a kissed followed by an "Ai Shiteru." and ran out of the room, to dodge anything Inuyasha had to say.  
Kagome ran up the stairs quickly as InuYasha followed ready to start a new argument (or better yet make a new addition to the family ).  
**In Sango's Room **  
Sango sat on her bed thinking about nothing but Miroku (home wrecking Sango) as Kohaku walked in with a devious smile on his face.  
"All right Kohaku, what do you want?" asked Sango  
"What makes you think I want anything, dear sister of mine?" said Kohaku  
"Because I know there's a catch. There's always a catch." said Sango growing impatiant   
"No, there's no catch Sango." said Kohaku smiling  
"Cut the crap Kohaku!" said Sango  
"All right, All right, I need you to do me a favor." said Kohaku  
"OK." said Sango agreeing before she even heard what he needed.  
"I need you to hook me up with Rin." said Kohaku  
"Rin who?" asked Sango  
"Rin, Rin." said Kohaku  
"Sesshomaru's Rin?" asked Sango  
"She doesn't belong to him!" said Kohaku  
"Why doesn't she?" asked Sango  
"Because, she just doesn't. Come on please Sango." asked Kohaku  
"Uh, Hell no." said Sango  
"Dammit Sango, please." said Kohaku getting a little mad  
"No! You know if anyone gets near Rin and Sesshomaru hears about it their ass is his, and I don't think you wanna risk your life over some girl." said Sango   
"She's not just some girl." said Kohaku  
"And, please remind me why she isn't" said Sango  
"Because she just isn't." said Kohaku ready to leave out the room  
"Kohaku, I know about your feelings for her, the same feelings I've known that you've had since as long as I can remember, but there's simply nothing I can do. Gomen." Said Sango  
"Whatever," said Kohaku softly as he left the room.  
**At Miroku's House **  
Miroku walked in his front door only to be greeted by Kirara. Him and Sango had joint custody of her because Kirara refused to pick between them, although Sango is her rightful owner but she decided to let Kirara do as she pleased.  
"I'm home," yelled Miroku even though there was no one there to hear him but Kirara. Miroku walked to his couch with a cheesy look on his face. He sat down and turned on the TV and Kirara walked over to the couch and leaped into his lap. Then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" sighed Miroku as he stood up to walk towards the door. "Who is it?" asked Miroku quit rudely. "It's me," replied a voice that seemed quit familiar to Miroku. "Me who?" asked Miroku "Kohaku," replied the voice. Miroku opened the door only to find Kohaku standing there looking a little out of it. "And how may I help you, on this lovely evening?" asked Miroku jokingly. Kohaku the love sick puppy just looked at him weirdly. Without inviting him in Miroku walked back to the couch as Kohaku followed him siting on the one-seater next to it. "What's up?" asked Miroku awkwardly. "Nothing much, I just came over to deliver some news for you." said Kohaku looking quite devious. "Nani?" asked Miroku "Well I came to tell you that Sango is playin you, she doesn't love you." said Kohaku " Oh I see." said Miroku with a look of pain in his eyes (aww my poor baby) . "So you understand." said Kohaku pretending he cared. "Hai." said Miroku (yea ya'll know i needs to show off my japanese / yea right). "Well, I'm here if you need someone to talk." said Kohaku as he got up and made his way towards the door. "Yea sure." said Miroku closing the door behind Kohaku.  
**Back at Sesshomaru and Rin's House **  
Rin packed up her bags as a single tear rolled down her face. " Rin, what you don't understand is that you were way too young at the time and I needed someone in my life." said Sesshomaru trying to explain. "And you tell me this now, you're nothing but dead to me right now you know that." said Rin, tears pouring out of her eyes. " My intentions, weren't to hurt you," said Sesshomaru "I'm not going to lie I love my daughters (O.O) but that's not going to change the way I feel about you." finished Sesshomaru. Rin continued packing. "You we're only eleven at the time of Kairi's (his oldest daughter) conception and then thirteen at the time of Katara's (his youngest daughter) , You we're too young!" said Sesshomaru getting kinda mad. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't have understood," said Rin " you shouldn't have strung me along Sesshomaru." finished Rin " I did nothing of the sort Rin." sad Sesshomaru his tone of voice getting louder. " Oh , and what do you call it then." said Rin who was just as loud. " Besides you Kayami (the mistress & yes that is a real Japanese name not just one I made up.) was the only person I had," said Sesshomaru " and still have." he mumbled. This made Rin furious. "Still have? Ok, this about all I can take I'm out of here." said Rin grabbing the couple of bags she packed as walked towards the door." We're getting divorced though Rin." said Sesshomaru quietly hoping Rin wouldn't hear her. Rin istantly turned around. "You're married to her?" asked rin as she slowly approached Sesshomaru. Rin passionatly kissed him, which is something he didn't at all expect. " Just know Sesshomaru, she will never be able to rock your world as hard as I have." said Rin ( haha Domonatrix rin). Sesshomaru with his jaw dropped watched Rin as she walked out the door. "Foolish girl" thought Sesshomaru vainly.

**A/N: I swear this chapter is short but I was really in need of some updatation (lol). Well that was fun. HAHA. Sesshomaru is really starting to be the ass of the story. Oh well " Just know Seshomaru, she will never be able to rock your world as hard as I have." muwhahahaha, I have issues, I know this.  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N:Ya'll I'm sorry about all the cursing and stuff but ya'll seriously caught me with that crap about breaking Sesshomaru and Rin up at a bad time. I'm not taking back anything I said just so you know, but I really need to be the better person and set things straight, I'm the author of this story, hai and I can do whatever I choose to do to it. If you have a problem with that then don't read my story point blank. If you didn't like what I did to the story that's just bad on your part, meaning that you weren't a fan in the first place if you choose not to stick with the story because of a simple change. Well I've said what I had to say and shall continue with my story. Thank you very much**

"Rin wait," started Sesshomaru as he ran behind her. Rin turned around expecting an apology. "You forgot this." said Sesshomaru holding up the ring that he had given her for her 18th birrthday. "I don't want that shit." said Rin as she turned around and continued to walk. " Rin, it isn't that serious. You can't simply throw away our whole history." said Sesshomaru. "And you can't simply make things right by trying to woo me with a gift, an old one at that." said Rin getting teary eyed. Sesshomaru ran towards Rin and embraced her. " I am not trying to _woo_ you I would just like to let you know that I love you Rin and that's **_never_** going to change." said Sesshomaru "I love you to Sesshomaru-sama but I can not except the fact that our whole relationship was based on a lie," said Rin. " I can't believe I was so foolish." continued Rin. "All the times when you weren't around , I should have figured it, I should have realized it." said Rin. " I guess I just loved you to much to even think about letting you go." finished Rin. "But you don't have to Rin. I'm right here Rin and I'm not going anywhere and neither should you." said Sesshomaru. "Sessh, I can't live this life anymore, as of now I need some kind of closure." said Rin "I need a man who will never betray me or do anything to hurt me." said Rin. This statement made Sesshomaru angry, _How could she think that I did this to hurt her_, at that point Sessshomaru could not hold anymore of what he had to say. "Who's going to want a pregnant teenage girl,Rin."said Sesshomaru." Oh but I don't recall being just a teenage girl when you got me pregnant." said Rin " I was the only person in your life, or so you said and well now I know differently now I know that it was a lie they were all lies." stated Rin as she snatched away from Sesshomaru.She ran away as a few tears fell from her eyes blending in with the droplets of rain on her face.

"RIN!" Yelled Sesshomaru as she began to dissapear into the rain covered streets. Sesshomaru quickly caught up with Rin. Grabbing her by her arm he said "You stay in the house I'll leave." Rin could not except that house it would be going against everything she had said but she didn't care because she wasn't sure where she was going to stay anyway. "On one condition," said Rin "you must promise to leave and not even once try to get back with me" finished Rin. "And what about our child?" asked Sesshomaru. "I will not take away your privelage of seeing your child." said Rin. "As long as we have everything straight, I'm fine. I'll get my things and leave as soon as I can after all I do have somewhere to stay." said Sesshomaru as he walked in the house.

Several Moment later Sesshomaru was packed and on his way. "I guess this is good bye Rin. I will return one day, when your ready for me again. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow but one day Rin-Chan." said Sesshomaru making things more dramatic. Rin stood at the door as she watched him walk to the corner and wait for his limo to arrive. As soon as Rin was sure he was at the corner she let out a faint " Ai Shiteru Sesshoomaru-Sama." " Ai Shiteru Rin." said Sesshomaru even though he knew Rin could not possibly hear him. Rin went in the house and unpacked, which got her tired. She walked upstairs and into the guestroom, she would not be able to stand sleeping in a bed that her and Sesshomaru once shared many sexual and emotional encounters. Thus she slept through the night with many things floating manically through her head.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Konichi Wa!" squeaked a voice very familiar to InuYasha. _That voice sounds so familiar yet different,_ thought InuYasha as he opened his eyes only to find a what seemed to be a 6 foot kitsune hugging his wife. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. _IMPOSSIBLE_, thought Inuyasha. "Wassup InuYasha." said the kitsune as it nodded it's head to InuYasha. "Oh My God!" screamed InuYasha unintentionally. " Are you just going to lay there and not say hello to Shippo." said Kagome. " What the hell." said InuYasha "I never thought I would say this but you're not the loud mouthed kid I remember." finished InuYasha "Nice to see you too." said Shippo. **A/N: For those of you who are wondering what Shippo possibly looks like think of Hojo's ancestor from the second movie but cuter. **Kagome gave Shippo another hug when InuYasha finally noticed that she was still in her nightgown. "Put some clothes on Kagome!" demanded InuYasha "Oh, please, InuYasha. It's only Shippo." said Kagome "I don't care, Shippo has eyes doesn't he? And he's a teenage boy." said InuYasha " Oh, lighten up InuYasha, I don't think of Kagome like that, she's like a sister to me." said Shippo defending Kagome. " Whatever." said InuYasha as he got up to stretch." Yea, whatever." said Kagome practically daring InuYasha to say something. Kagome walked out of the room as Shippo followed her. Inuyasha appeared down the stairs a few moments later as Kagome and Shippo were holding a conversation.

"So Rin's pregnant and Sesshomaru is going crazy." Kagome told Shippo as they drank the steaming hot cups of cocoa that lay in front of them.

" Oh my gosh." said Shippo wide-eyed

" Playin tea party? I see you're in touch with your feminine side Shippo." said Inuyasha as he entered the room

"Oh, Inuyasha." said Shippo trying to deepen his voice and hide the cup.

"SIT BOY!" commanded Kagome as Inuyasha crashed to the ground.

Shippo couldn't help but laugh "And I see you still have your subjucation beads."

"Yea they come in handy, from time to time." said Kagome

Inuyasha got up off the floor and sat in one of the chairs that were placed at the table.

"So what are you going to do today, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo

"Whatever I feel like doing, kami!" said Inuyasha imitating something he had seen on one of those knock off American Movies

Shippo reaction was kinda a twitch. "You saw that movie too?" said Shippo

"Uh um yea." said Inuyasha

"Hey, I was thinkin." said Kagome

"Uh OH." said Inuyasha

"You remember the old days, y'know what happens when kagome thinks." said Shippo

"Yea I do." said Inuyasha

Kagome- :anime vain pops out:

Shippo and Inuyasha- :sweat drop:

"What were you thinkin, sweetie?" asked Inuyasha trying to make things a little better.

"I was thinkin... about us, all of us going to visit the Fuedal Era." said Kagome

"Youre bluffing." said Shippo

"No I'm serious." said Kagome with one hand on her hip.

"She's not bluffing..." said Inuyasha

"She's crazy." he whispered

"How could that be possible, the well is sealed." said Inuyasha

"Your Grandpa could do it." said Shippo

" Gramps is practically dead he can't do anything." said Inuyasha

"Hey that's no way to talk about my jii-chan." said Kagome

"Jeez kagome give it up he's like 100 years old." said Inuyasha

"OMG, Inuyasha, you can't talk, you're pretty old yourself." said Kagome stating nothing but the truth

"Yea but you love me anyway." said Inuyasha cheesin (**for those of you who don't know cheesin- slang/ smiling really big**)

"Miroku could do it!" said Shippo

"That's pretty true." said Kagome

"Yea, if you say so." said Inuyasha

"Alright then off to Miroku's house." said Shippo

"Um, we don't know where he lives." said Kagome

"Wah?" said Shippo

"Miroku's been living in the same house since we came to this time era." said Shippo

" Uh, yea we haven't seen Miroku since we've been here." said InuYasha

"Oh, wow. You guys should be ashamed of yourself what happened to friendship. Ya know, friendship, courage, something else and something else." said Shippo

"You know the jewel thingie, the jewel of four souls, you know with the frienship and the courage, aaaah forget it." said Shippo

"Alright then let's go." said Shippo

"I gotta go get dressed." said Kagome

"I'm coming with you." said Inuyasha with a wink

"Yea and I'll just wait far far away from this house. I'm not trying to hear anything I don't need to." said Shippo with a laugh

"You got that right, buddy." said Inuyasha walking up the stairs

"Go, on guys. Get ya freak on I'll just turned on the tv and blasat the volume." said Shippo

"Good Idea!" said Kagome running up the stairs. (**haha horny bitch**)

Several moments later Kagome returned in a beautiful kimono and jeans followed by Inuyasha in his usual attire a tee-shirt with something either rude or just plain evil on it and a pair of jeans.

"I have to say, Inuyasha. You really got use to the style of this time era. Before you wouldn't let go of your sword. And you got use to the fact that shoes are a must have." said Shippo

"Oh and you're talking Mr. Fox feet. Hey, Shippo where's your tail?" taunted Inuyasha

" In my pants! said Shippo turning around

"haha, I just thought you had a fatty Shippo, but that's your tail!" said Kagome

"You we're lookin at my butt! Kagome!" said Shippo

"Don't act like you didnt peak at mine." said Kagome

That statement made Shippo uncomfortable and Inuyasha furious.

"Alright let's just go." said Shippo ready to change the subject

They made their way to Miroku's house. Kagome rang the doorbell.

"Oh, no need for that I have my key." said Shippo

"You have a key?" asked Kagome

"Yea, I visit both him and Sango alot, I have a key to both of their houses." said Shippo

"I don't even have a key to Sango's house and we're suppossed to be best friends."said Kagome

" I do have a key to Rin's house, though." said Kagome

"Oh Rin, Let me borrow your key, I've been wanting to hit that for a while." said Shippo with a laugh

"Shippo, what have the teen years done to you, you're only 16." said Kagome

"So what kagome, you know you and InuYasha was knocking boots by the time you were 17." said Shippo opening the door

Inuyasha slapped Shippo in the back of the head for that last remark.

"Oh, hey Shippo." said Miroku jumping up from where he was sitting on the floor.

Kagome took a good look at Miroku trying to recap the years.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" said Miroku

"Is that you?" asked Miroku

"No, it's your grandma nad you grandpa." said Inuyasha

"MIROKU-SAMA!" said Kagome running to give Miroku a big hug

When she noticed a girl at the door. "Whose that?" she asked

"Tenshi, my dear." Miroku said ending his hug with Kagome to greet 'Tenshi' at the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Muwhahaha. Chapter 10 kinda short kinda long. What's going on now? Whose Tenshi? Will the friends ever go back to the fuedal Era? Will Shippo ever "hit that"? Find out next time on Love Through the Ages. :plays theme music:**

**S.S. 1 **


	13. Are you gonna help us or what?

_**Who the heck is Tenshi... u guys wanna know who she is dontcha'. Well read on! And much love to SweetyPieRin- I.D. # 803318**_

Kagome fell to the floor. "Ow, who the heck is Tenshi?"

"She's my girl," said Miroku

"Hey, Tenshi." said Shippo

"Hey, Shippo." said Tenshi as she gave him a hug

As Tenshi hugged Shippo he grabbed her butt. Tenshi meerly laughed and let go of him.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood there, wide-eyed O.O.

"Uh, I thought you were with Sango." said Kagome

"I _was_." said Miroku

"Yea, they broke up." said Shippo

Tenshi kept quiet.

" What happened?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes still on Tenshi.

Kagome noticed her husband's eyes and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha blinked then pulled Kagome close. "Don't worry sweetie I don't have eyes for anyone else than you." He said. "Kagome let out a dreamy sigh and wouldn't let go of Inuyasha.

"Hi, um I'm Tenshi." She said holding her hand out to Kagome

"I'm Kagome, this is my koi, Inuyasha and we're old friends of Miroku ." said Kagome ignoring Tenshi's hand.

"H-Hello." Said Inuyasha, intimidated by Tenshi's beauty, Kagome ignored that too and smooched Inuyasha to catch his attention.

Kagome began to glare at Tenshi with a hint of fire in her eyes.

Tenshi went back over to where Miroku was standing and put her arm around his waist.

She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

This made Miroku blush a little.

At that point Shippo felt lonely. He interrupted the love fest.

" So, are you going to give me those keys or what?" asked Shippo

Kagome just gave him this look, like 'Shut the hell up.'

"No Shippo, you aren't going to get those keys." Said Kagome

"What are you'll talking about?" asked Miroku

"Oh nothing, I was just wonderin if I could borrow Kagome's keys to Rin's house." Said Shippo

"For what reason? Wait I already know." Said Miroku with a wink

"I've taught you well." Said Miroku to Shippo

"So it was you?" said Kagome, fire in her eyes

"You, ruined our dear Shippo! You messed him up. Frikin Hentai." Said Kagome

"Geez, Kagome calm down. Are you on your period?" said Miroku

: Anime vain pops out of both Kagome and Inuyasha's heads:

Shippo began to laugh along with Tenshi.

"Why are you being so quiet, Tenshi." Asked Miroku holding her a little tighter.

"No reason." Said Tenshi loosening his grip.

Tenshi was a little nervous, she had never heard of Inuyasha or Kagome. All she knew was that Inuyasha was cute and Kagome was a little uptight

"Ok, whatever Miroku we're here for a reason." Said Kagome

" Oh so you're only here to use me, and not to see me! I'm hurt."said Miroku pushing them out the house and locking the door to get some alone time with Tenshi.

"So, now that we're alone," said Miroku Grabbing Tenshi

"Yea now that we're alone." Said Tenshi the two of them makin their way to the couch.

**:WARNING NOT FOR KIDS:: POSSIBLE LEMON: **

Tenshi and Miroku made their way to the couch as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"Wait, don't you think we're moving a little fast, Miroku." Said Tenshi gasping for air between kisses

"Fast? Not at all, I'd rather think we're taking it slow." Said Miroku still unbuttoning her shirt.

Shippo peeked through the window trying to see what was going on as Kagome joined him.

"Oh my god." Said Kagome

Inuyasha came over to see what was going on.

"They're going at it already, sheesh." Exclaimed Inuyasha

" Go, ahead Miroku! PLEASE HER!" chanted Shippo trying to see a little action.

Kagome slapped Shippo in the back of the head.

Miroku heard all the commotion and came over and closed the blinds.

"DAMN!" exclaimed Inuyasha trying to see something too.

Kagome slapped him in the head then walked away.

"Kags come back." Said Inuyasha

"Yea remember we're here for a reason." Said Shippo

Kagome turned around completely forgetting that they had come to ask Miroku about the seals on the well. She walked back over to them. Inuyasha tried to apologize.

"Kago.."

"Save it Inuyasha." She said her hand in his face.

"Aight Shippo unlock the door." Said Kagome shooting demands at the two of them.

"Yes ma'am." Said Shippo gesturing an army salute.

Shippo took his key out and unlocked the door. Kagome walked in and froze.

"What's wro…" started Inuyasha only to stop also.

Shippo walked in only to find Miroku over Tenshi. His ass muscles flexing as he thrusts in and out of her. Tenshi let a soft moan escape her throat. Unable to hold it in anymore she shrieked a loud scream in which Miroku found pleasurable as he climaxed and pulled out immediately. There stood Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo frozen. "Nice ass, Miroku." Said Kagome not blinking. Miroku laughed an embarrassed laugh and moved away from Tenshi quickly as he attempted to put his clothes back on. Tenshi laughed the same embarrassed laugh, jumped up, and ran into the bathroom. "Tenshi come back." Said Miroku walking to the bathroom door partially dressed, with her clothes in his hands, "Sheesh, for our sake put some clothes on, Miroku." Said Inuyasha. Miroku knocked on the door and Tenshi let him in.

"What was that all about?" asked Inuyasha referring to the 'ass' comment.

"Uh nothing I was trying to get their attention." Said Kagome backing up to hide behind Shippo.

Just then they heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom. Shippo ran to the door followed by Kagome then Inuyasha. All of their ears to the door, there was another moan.

"Shh, not so loud." Said a voice from the other side of the door. Of course it was no one but Miroku.

"How'd I know they was gonna go in there and continue doing what they were doing." Said Inuyasha as they continued to listen.

(OK my time thing is kind of confusing so I'm going back a little and going from there to well where we are now. Uh you'll understand it once you read it. )

_**In the Bathroom………..**_

Miroku walked into the bathroom only to find Tenshi sitting on the toilet seat. He walked to her and got down on his knees so that they we're face to face. Tenshi had her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Miroku grasped her wrists, and tried to remove her face from her hands so that he could see her.

"Tenshi, come on. We have privacy in here." Said Miroku

Tenshi looked up and smiled her bluish-gray eyes sparkling.

"One thing though we can't be so loud." Said Miroku

"We have to make them think we're just talking." He explained. Tenshi agreed.

Miroku picked Tenshi up by her waist and sat her on the sink and dropped his silky red heart boxers. Miroku locked a kiss between him and Tenshi. Tenshi rapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her bare thighs. She imprisoned his lower torso with his legs. Miroku bestowed a kiss upon Tenshi's neck. She shivered as her body began to cover with goosebumps.

"Miroku," Whispered Tenshi

"Yes love?" he questioned.

"I have a feeling that we're being watched." Said Tenshi

"That's just those miko powers of yours." Said Miroku who was very horny by the way.

"No really.." started Tenshi just as Miroku slipped his already pretty erected member into her.

Tenshi immediately stopped what she was saying and leaned back against the mirror.

In and out thrusted Miroku. With every thrust, Tenshi got louder. This time she reached he climax first. With that she let out a loud moan. A moan in which Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo heard as the three ran to the door. Followed by another.

"Shh, not so loud." Hushed Miroku

"I can't help it." She whispered

"It's just so good." Screamed Tenshi

Miroku chuckled." I know." He whispered in her ear. This sent a sharp chill through her body as she climaxed for a second and last time. Miroku pulled out before he climaxed and turned on the shower. He picked Tenshi up from off the sink and sat her down gracefully on the floor.

"I gotta take a shower before I go back out there." Said Miroku.

"Care to join me?" he asked. Tenshi laughed and jumped in the shower. She began to wash as Miroku came behind her and grabbed her by her waist. Miroku began to grind up against her as Tenshi began to pull away. She wasn't in the mood anymore she had fucked enough for one day. Miroku could take a hint therefore he let her go and continued to wash up. A few minutes later they were both out the shower and getting dressed.

**End Of "Lemon"**

The exited the bathroom both fully dressed. Tenshi in her mini skirt, baby blue tank top, baby blue and white-checkered air forces and a jean jacket with her name spray-painted on the back left the room first. She said her goodbyes and left. Miroku re-entered the living room with a pair of dark blue PePe jeans, white air force ones, and a black tee on.

"Where's Tenshi?" he asked

"She left." Said the three of them somewhat freaked out.

"Oh, I guess I'll see her later or something." He said sitting down and turning on his 48-inch television.

Kagome sat on one side of him, Shippo sat on the opposite side and Inuyasha sat next to Kagome.

"So is this part of your daily life?" asked Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You know what I mean." Said Inuyasha

"Oh, no not really this is just recently." Said Miroku

" When me and Sango were going out which was for a while, we never ya know did anything. She wanted to wait." Said Miroku

"I respected that completely and never really asked her about it." Continued Miroku

"But after about four years of on and off relationships with her I couldn't take it anymore. I might as well have called myself celibate." He said.

"That better not be the reason you broke up." Said Kagome

"No, it's not. Someone dropped an anonymous tip, about Sango." Said Miroku

"Kohaku?" asked Shippo. Miroku did not answer.

"Oh." Said Kagome

"Now, what we're you saying about being here for a reason?" asked Miroku

"Oh, yea." Said Kagome

"Ok, we're here because we have decided that we want to visit the Feudal Era. I wanna see Kikyo and Bankotsu's daughter." Said Kagome. The mention of Kikyo and Bankotsu's name caught Inuyasha's attention.

"They have a daughter?" asked Shippo

"She's only eleven Shippo." Said Kagome

"Damn." Said Shippo

Miroku laughed. " Ok, but what does that have to do with me?" he asked.

"You're the only one who can break the concealment scrolls." Said Kagome

"What about your grandfather?" he asked

"Gramps is too old." said Inuyasha

"Look are you gonna help us or not?" asked Kagome tempted to punch Miroku in the arm.

" No, not really." Said Miroku

"Ok, be like that Miroku." Said Kagome as she got up and began to walk towards the door.

Shippo threatened to tell Sango about Tenshi as he followed Kagome out the door.

" What's your deal?" asked Inuyasha as he followed Kagome and Shippo

**A/N: I feel as if my chapters are getting short as time progresses. But I'm just tied up in a lot of stuff. That little Lemon took a lot out of me so. I'll just do a continuation of this Chapter.**

**S.S.**


End file.
